fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Imposter's Home for Um... Make 'Em Up Pals
"Imposter's Home for Um... Make 'Em Up Pals" '''is the fourth episode in Season 3 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It was aired on September 16, 2005. Plot When Goofball John McGee comes to Foster's and makes a total nuisance of himself. Frankie thinks he's a teenage kid passing himself off as an imaginary friend, who always needs help with homework and washing his jerseys, and eats all the food that Frankie buys from the store, but everyone else believes otherwise. So now, Frankie is out to prove him as a fraud. Reception and Controversy This episode has been widely controversial since its release as it has received ''extremely'' negative reception from fans and critics alike, this has been considered to be one of the ''WORST'' (if not the worst) episodes in the entire show (even more so then Everyone Knows It's Bendy). Criticism for this episode also include: * Goofball's overall annoying characteristic. * The slight indication that Bloo had set up Goofball to torment Frankie just to get back at her for constantly making him pay the "Frankie is Right and Bloo is Wrong" jar. * The ''HUGE amount of unfair curl to Frankie. * Mr. Herriman's hypocritical and demeaning treatment of Frankie and constantly defending Goofball for his antics despite them being no different than anything Bloo does and tolerating his actions just to spite Frankie. * Everyone outright refusing to believe Frankie's skepticism of Goofball being human which outright contrasts to the episode Phone Home as Goofball's appearance was far ''more obvious than the salesman in the cell phone costume. * The imaginary friends rather mean spirited emphasis of the things that Frankie does for them while not even ''recognizing her as Goof Goof implying that they think of her as nothing more than a servant (A theme that was later explored in the movie "Destination Imagination". * Mac's cameo scene, it is a belief that he blatantly betrayed Frankie by telling Goofball that Frankie is going under cover as Goof-Goof, thus having Goofball reveal Frankie as a fraud and getting her punished by Mr. Herriman by not going to the concert and instead having clean up the entire house. * The completely random and '''''extremely unfair plot twist near the end of the episode were Frankie snaps and gives chase to Goofball and pulling out Goffball's clown nose, only to reveal that he has an elephant noes, thus revealing that Goofball really was in fact an Imaginary Friend, which ended up making Frankie look like a complete foolin front of everybody and now she will have to pay the "Bloo is Right" jar, many fans considered this as one of the ''WORST ''unfair endings in Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends history. Trivia * Due to this episode's poor reception and how Goofball never made any other appearances or even gets mentioned sense this episode, many fans considered this episode as non-canon. * Mac only makes a speaking cameo in this episode. * Madame Foster does not appear in this episode. * Even though in "Busted" it was shown that every imaginary friend has their own list of chores and responsibilities, in this episode Frankie is the only one that has them. * Comcast refers to this episode as 'Imposter's Home for Imaginary Friends'. * Frankie's cleaning sequence, with tiny mice added, was a homage to Cinderella. * Herriman states that Goofball's false nose made him "wacky" as a metaphor for his true identity. * We learn Frankie likes Punk Rock music and her favorite music group is called "The Fake-Out's". Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes disliked by majority